A Full Meal
by RisingQueen2
Summary: Will has a problem, every time Hannibal touches him he gets turned on since that day in the shower. He avoided the Doctor the best he could until it was time for his weekly massage with the man. However this is just what Hannibal is waiting for. Final part of 'A Taste' series


**A Full Meal**

 **Hannibal**

 **Will has a problem, every time Hannibal touches him he gets turned on since that day in the shower. He avoided the Doctor the best he could until it was time for his weekly massage with the man. However this is just what Hannibal is waiting for.** **Final part of 'A Taste' series**

 **Pairing: Hannibal/Will**

 **Warnings: anal fingering, spanking, nipple play, anal sex, dirty talk, manipulation, slight blood play**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hannibal, set in Season 1 before things get more intense**

"Are you sure you don't want any tea today Will?" Hannibal asked as he lit the last of the incense.

"I'm sure Doctor Lecter." Will had his hands folded in his lap, clad only in his boxers as per usual and Hannibal in one of three-piece suits.

"Face up then if you do not mind." Hannibal picked up a bottle of oil coating his hands with the wet substance. Will swallowed hard as he adjusted himself so he was face up and hands were resting by his sides. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the calming melody of the music in the room, but he was on edge and couldn't help the way he flinched at the first touch of Hannibal's hands on his chest.

"Try to relax Will." Hannibal's voice was soothing and Will did his best to relax, but his body was remembering the all fantasies he had as of late. Will kept his eyes closed and swallowed hard as his nipples start to grow erect in the air of the room and the oil Hannibal was massaging into his skin. Will squeezed his eyes closed tighter feeling his cock starting to swell up against his boxers and mentally whacked himself when he felt Hannibal's hands still.

"Doctor Lecter, I'm so sorry." Will felt like curling into a ball.

"It's not a problem Will, it's a natural reaction for some people." Hannibal soothed Will's watching as Will's eyes opened to look at Hannibal with wide eyes.

"I find myself, not opposed to your reaction to me." Hannibal admitted as he trailed his fingers down to the waistband of Will's boxers making the profiler swallow.

"You don't?" Will whispered, silently begging for Hannibal to touch him.

"I do not, if you would do me the honor of helping you with your… Problem." Hannibal offered slowly.

"Are you sure Doctor Lecter? I don't want you to feel pressured into doing anything you don't want to." Will blushed at the offer.

"Rest assure Will I am not being pressured into doing anything I do not wish to do… In fact this is something I admit I have wanted to do for quite sometime." Hannibal caressed Will's face, thumb tracing his lower lip watching as his mouth drops open slightly.

"Doctor Lecter." Will was sure his erection had gotten larger and his cheeks were burning.

"Hannibal." Hannibal corrected.

"Hannibal…Will you kiss me?" Will tested Hannibal's name before looking up at Hannibal through his long eyelashes.

"Of course dear Will." Hannibal leaned down, Will met him half way and lights exploded behind Will's eyelids as their lips met in a mind-blowing kiss.

"I believe we will be more comfortable in my room." Hannibal cleared his throat trying to regain his thoughts when the two broke for air, Will looking just as dazed as Hannibal felt.

"Good idea." Will cleared his throat before gasping when Hannibal scooped him up easily. Will clung to Hannibal's shoulders trying not to get harder at being picked up so easily.

Hannibal left the massage room and headed down towards his own bedroom, heart racing but his exterior was calm and collected. Hannibal settled the two of them onto his large bed on top of the silk sheets, making sure Will was straddling his thighs before pulling him back into another heated kiss.

Hannibal ran his fingers down Will's bare chest, grazing Will's nipples with his fingertips pausing when Will groaned loudly into his mouth, hips twitching.

"My nipples are a bit… Sensitive." Will admitted pulling away from Hannibal's mouth; pink spreading over his cheeks not meeting Hannibal's eyes.

Will gasped, fingers gripping Hannibal's hair as the man ducked his head down and covered his right nipple with his mouth. Will buried his face into Hannibal's hair breathing in his scent while Hannibal teased his nipple with his teeth sending shivers over his body as his cock started to strain against the fabric of his boxers.

Hannibal kissed across to Will's other nipple, swiping the broad side of his tongue over the stiff peak before swirling his tongue around it listening to the little gasps Will gave into his hair as he pressed closer to Hannibal. Hannibal grazed the bud with his teeth and Will's hips jerked up with a quiet groan. Hannibal reached down and palmed the wet fabric of Will's boxers feeling how hard he was getting from his nipples alone. Will would look perfect with nipple clamps and it would keep him aroused all the time, what a sight that would be.

Hannibal gripped Will's chin and tipped his face up so they could look at each other and Will looked so deliciously debauched while Hannibal slid his hand up and down Will's erection making the man whimper at the touch.

"You're already like this Will, I'm impressed." Hannibal purred making Will blush further.

"Please don't tease me Hannibal." Will stammered not sure if he could take anymore.

"Do you want to come Will?" Hannibal asked kindly.

"I… Um…" Will trailed off not sure how to tell Hannibal.

"What's wrong Will?" Hannibal asked nuzzling Will's neck to hide the knowing look he knew was on his face.

"I…I can't come unless…" Will trailed off, burying his face in Hannibal's hair not wanting to say those words.

"Unless your prostate is simulated at the same time?" Hannibal hazarded a guess and Will nodded against his head.

"Do not worry dear Will, I'm right here." Hannibal promised lifting his head to capture Will's lips into a searing kiss. Hannibal lifted Will up just enough to tug his lover's boxer's off his hips and down to his knees where Will kicked them off so he was completely naked straddling Hannibal's still clothed body.

Hannibal reached down and cupped Will's ass squeezing the supple flesh between his fingers glad Will was awake to enjoy his touches this time. Will pressed back against Hannibal's skilled fingers gasping as the pads of his fingers pressed down against his rim, stretched and wet from him fingering himself that morning in the shower in an attempt to stop him self from getting hard during his massage, something that had failed obviously.

Hannibal made a noise in the back of his throat as he easily sank two of his fingers into Will's wet hole, pleased that the man had touched himself before visiting him that day.

"H-Hannibal." Will gasped, fingers gripping Hannibal's shoulders as his hips moved back against Hannibal's fingers trying to get them to go deeper into him.

"Do you want to try a third Will?" Hannibal asked softly, rubbing his ring finger against the stretched skin getting a whine and nod before he pressed a third finger into Will making the man cry out in pleasure, fingers digging into Hannibal's suit jacket.

"So good Hannibal." Will gasped, eyes rolling up into his head as he started to bounce up and down on Hannibal's fingers without even realizing he was doing it.

"Just like that Will, good." Hannibal praised as he spread his fingers apart rubbing against the profiler's walls getting a long, drawn out groan from the younger man.

"Would you like something larger than my fingers Will?" Hannibal offered before chuckling lightly at the breathless gasp as Will nodded eagerly, hips never stuttering as he rode Hannibal's fingers.

Hannibal used his free hand to pull Will's right hand down to his clothed erection. Will looked down, cheeks bright red as he palmed the thick, hard line hidden underneath Hannibal's slacks. Hannibal smiled at the adorable sight of Will before he slowly eased his fingers out of Will's ass, patting it fondly when he moved his hips back chasing Hannibal's fingers.

"Do you want me to? Uh?" Will offered shyly watching transfixed as Hannibal unzipped his pants to pull his large, uncut cock out of it's confines.

"Not yet love, tonight is about you remember that Will. I'm sure you'll return to favor to me one day soon." Hannibal traced Will's face lovingly and smiled when Will nodded his agreement. Hannibal slicked his cock up with some lube from the bedside table after rolling on a condom, holding the base of his cock so his erection was straight up as Will shuffled forward knowing what to do next. Will used one hand to grip one of Hannibal's shoulders, his other hand pulling one of his ass cheeks off to the side and he slowly sank down onto Hannibal's erection.

Will let out a cry as Hannibal's length entered him, stretching him wide and open. The burn felt amazing so Will sank down on the remaining inches of Hannibal's cock, screaming at the pain and pleasure body shaking and cock spurting pre-cum at the feelings.

"Good boy." Hannibal praised as he leaned down and took Will's right nipple in between his teeth making Will clutch Hannibal closer to his chest as he rolled his hips against Hannibal's cock a few times before he started to lift himself up before dropping back down, groans getting louder and louder each time he did it.

Hannibal leaned back, hands on Will's hips just watching the vision that Will made above him. His muscles straining, stomach rippling and thighs tensing as he bounced up and down on Hannibal's cock that was disappearing into his perfect ass of his. His head was thrown back, eyes closed face flush and his mouth slack as groans escaped from his throat.

Hannibal groped Will's creamy skin for a moment before he raised his right hand and brought it down with a loud smack. Will let out a cry, body arching and cock leaking.

"Do that again." Will begged and Hannibal couldn't help himself. He brought his hand down on Will's ass in time with Will sinking down on his cock.

"I want you to come for me Will." Hannibal whispered as he leaned up to nip at Will's neck, while his free hand twisted one of Will's nipples.

"Hannibal!" Will screamed, body taunt as he clenched down hard on Hannibal's cock as his untouched cock ejected ropes of cum over Will's stomach.

"Very good Will." Hannibal praised as he gripped Will's hips, thrusting his own hips upwards a few times before he reached his own climax as he bit down on Will's neck tasting the familiar tang of Will's blood. Hannibal was then filling his condom with his seed as he enjoyed the feeling of his orgasm covering his sense.

Will slumped down against Hannibal's chest, exhausted and eyes barely staying open. He felt Hannibal's hand stroking his hair and lips pressing against his forehead.

"I do believe that we have found a more effective way for you to tire yourself out." Hannibal smiled and Will huffed out a laugh.

"Then we better do this a lot more then, I'll finally be well rested." Will teased humming softly as Hannibal ran his hands down his back, resting on the swell of his ass.

"I believe that would be the best course of action." Hannibal agreed, gently turning the two over so he was spooning Will, still inside of his warmth though.

"I believe so as well… Doctor Lecter." Will said looking back at Hannibal with a smirk, Hannibal leaned down and kissed the smirk off his lover's face.

"I believe our next session will be most enlightening." Hannibal nipped at Will's ear making him giggle a bit.

"Yes Doctor Lecter." Will snuggled down in Hannibal's arms, in hindsight he was glad that his body acted like a teenager when the massage had started that day.


End file.
